Ante Up, my dear
by RomancesAntarctic
Summary: Poem about my favorite gambler and his lady, Daryl.


N#o# #e#p#i#t#a#p#h# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #m#i#n#d#

#S#a#v#e# #"#G#o# #a#w#a#y#"#

#S#h#e#'#d# #h#a#v#e# #l#i#k#e#d# #t#h#a#t#

#P#e#r#f#e#c#t# #l#e#v#e#l# #o#f# #

#M#i#s#a#n#t#h#r#o#p#y#,# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #h#e#

#A#t# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #o#f# #h#i#s# #d#e#s#p#a#i#r#'#s# #u#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #p#e#a#k#

#

#N#o#w# #i#v#e#r#-#r#o#t#t#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #

#A#l#c#h#o#l# #a#b#u#s#e#

#H#e# #i#s# #l#e#s#s# #l#u#c#i#d#l#y# #m#o#r#o#s#e#

#B#u#t# #d#u#l#l#y# #o#v#e#r#c#a#s#t#

#A# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #o#f# #d#e#c#a#y#

#I#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#i#s# #l#a#n#d#

#T#h#a#t# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e# #b#o#t#h#e#r#e#d# #t#o# #s#i#g#h#

#A#n#y# #l#o#n#g#e#r#

#

#G#o#l#d# #b#r#a#i#d# #m#o#l#d#s#,# #t#o#o#,# #y#o#u# #s#e#e#

#W#e#a#r#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #v#a#c#a#n#t# #

#C#h#o#r#u#s# #g#i#r#l#s#

#I#t# #a#l#l# #m#e#l#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #

#A# #m#i#l#d#e#w#-#r#e#e#k#i#n#g# #T#a#p#e#s#t#r#y# #o#f# #

#s#q#e#e#z#e#b#o#x# #s#y#p#h#o#n#i#e#s#

#A#n#d# #d#r#u#n#k#e#n# #r#e#v#e#l#r#i#e#s#

#

#I#t# #a#l#l# #a#d#d#s# #u#p#,# #I# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e#

#I#n#t#o# #a# #l#o#o#s#e# #l#e#g#e#n#d# #o#f#

#A# #l#i#b#e#r#t#i#n#e# #w#h#o# #c#a#m#e# #a#r#m#e#d#

#W#i#t#h# #f#i#x#e#d# #d#i#c#e# #a#n#d# #i#r#o#n# #t#r#u#m#p#s#

#

#O#n#c#e#,#m#a#n#y# #b#e#a#u#t#i#e#s# #f#l#i#t#t#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m#

#A#n#d# #c#h#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #d#i#s#a#r#m#i#n#g#l#y# #a#l#l# #a#t# #o#n#c#e#

#A#s# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#g#a#n#t#l#y# #r#o#b#e#d# #m#i#d#-#s#u#m#m#e#r# #c#i#c#a#d#a#s#

#T#h#e#y# #m#a#d#e# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#s#t#a#n#t# #h#u#m#,# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k#d#r#o#p#

#A#n#d# #w#e#r#e#,# #a#s# #s#u#c#h#,# #e#a#s#i#l#y# #f#o#r#g#o#t#t#e#n#

#

#T#h#e#n#,# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #i#l#l#-#f#i#t#t#i#n#g# #d#r#e#s#s#

#A#n# #u#g#l#y# #d#u#c#k#l#i#n#g#,# #a# #o#n#e#-#w#i#n#g#e#d# #f#i#r#e#f#l#y#

#T#o#o# #p#l#u#m#p#,# #t#o#o# #r#e#d#-#c#h#e#e#k#e#d#

#I#m#p#a#t#i#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #i#l#l#-#a#t#-#e#a#s#e# #i#n# #e#v#e#n#i#n#g# #c#l#o#t#h#e#s#

#P#r#o#u#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #b#r#a#s#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #f#i#n#e#r# #

#B#y# #d#a#y# #o#n# #t#h#e# #d#e#c#k# #o#f# #h#e#r# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #m#a#c#h#i#n#e#

#E#n#t#e#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #f#i#l#l#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#

#A#n#d# #b#e#c#a#m#e# #a#s# #v#a#s#t# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#s# #t#h#e# #v#e#r#y# #s#k#y#

#

#H#e#r# #n#a#m#e#,# #a#p#p#r#o#p#r#i#a#t#e#l#y# #a# #b#o#y#'#s#

#H#e#r# #w#r#e#n#c#h# #a#s# #c#l#e#v#e#r# #a#s# #

#t#h#e# #w#a#r# #g#o#d#d#e#s#s#'# #s#p#e#a#r#

#H#e#r# #t#o#n#g#u#e# #e#v#e#r#y# #b#i#t# #a#s# #s#h#a#r#p# #a#s#

#H#i#s# #l#o#t#h#a#r#i#o#'#s# #t#o#n#g#u#e# #w#a#s# #a#f#l#o#w#e#r#

#S#h#e# #c#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #e#a#r#t#h#,# #b#u#t#

#T#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #r#u#l#e# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#e#s#

#

#U#n#t#i#l# #t#h#e# #d#a#y#

#T#h#e# #d#a#y# #h#e#r# #g#r#a#n#d# #f#i#n#a#l#e#

#H#e#r# #b#l#a#z#e# #o#f# #d#e#a#t#h#l#y# #g#l#o#r#y# #

#B#r#o#k#e# #h#e#r# #w#i#n#g#s#

#A#n#d# #s#h#e# #f#e#l#l# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #d#r#a#m#a#

#O#f# #f#i#r#e#y# #P#h#o#e#n#i#x# #i#n#t#o# #o#b#l#i#v#i#o#n#

#

#A# #y#e#a#r# #h#e#n#c#e#,# #a#n#d# #h#e#'#d# #h#a#d# #t#o# #

#N#a#m#e# #h#e#r# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #a# #c#o#r#o#n#e#r#

#P#e#e#k# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #h#i#s# #h#o#r#r#i#f#i#e#d#

#G#r#a#t#e# #o#f# #w#h#i#t#e#-#k#n#u#c#k#l#e#d# #f#i#n#g#e#r#s#

#S#p#e#a#k# #h#e#r# #n#a#m#e#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #s#t#i#l#l# #l#i#v#e#d#

#S#t#r#o#k#e# #h#e#r# #h#a#i#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #s#t#i#l#l# #l#i#v#e#d#

#A#n#d# #c#u#r#s#e# #h#e#r# #e#m#p#t#y# #e#y#e#s# #w#h#i#c#h# #n#o# #l#o#n#g#e#r# #d#i#d#

#

#A#n#d# #h#e# #b#u#r#i#e#d# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #m#a#c#h#i#n#e#

#B#e#f#o#r#e# #t#h#e# #a#n#g#r#y# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #d#e#v#o#u#r#e#d# #h#i#s#

#A#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #i#t# #a#n#y# #l#a#s#t# #i#n#k#l#i#n#g#s# #o#f# #f#i#g#h#t#

#

#N#o#w# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e#r# #t#o#m#b# #h#e# #s#t#a#n#d#s#,# #o#n#c#e# #m#o#r#e#

#H#e#r# #m#e#m#o#r#y#,# #h#i#s# #w#r#y# #c#h#o#i#c#e# #o#f# #e#p#i#t#a#p#h#

#P#l#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #r#o#l#e# #o#f# #b#l#a#c#k#e#s#t# #o#f# #c#o#n#f#r#o#n#t#a#t#i#o#n#s#

#M#a#n#y# #a# #s#i#g#h# #i#s# #s#p#e#n#t#,# # #a# #s#i#n#g#l#e# #m#u#d#d#y# #t#e#a#r# #b#l#i#n#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k#

#H#e# #s#q#u#a#r#e#s# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#s#,# #d#u#c#k#s# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #t#o#m#b#

#A#n#d# #s#a#y#s#

#"#M#y# #u#n#l#i#k#e#l#y# #l#o#v#e# #m#a#y# #w#e#l#l# #s#a#v#e# #m#e# #a#g#a#i#n#

#T#i#m#e# #t#o# #a#n#t#e# #u#p#,# #m#y# #d#e#a#r#"# 


End file.
